


I found myself dreaming

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, Malec being cute, With A Twist, happy bubble, perfect family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: He dreams about what he could have, but in the end it is only a dream. Malec fluff with angst at the end. 2x04 related. Rating just to be sure for the end? I literally such at summaries and ratings. help.





	

„Dad?“

„Yes, Blueberry?“ Alec smiled.

“I love you!” Max giggled and threw himself in Alec’s arms. The Shadowhunter’s heart swelled up every time he heard these words from both of his children or Magnus. He was so happy, this was perfect. His life was perfect.

His parents had finally accepted him for who he was, he had the most beautiful fiancé that he could have ever imagined and two perfect little boys. Everything worked out for once. The wedding was set in a few months and Magnus’ and his’ relationship was stronger than ever.

“I love you too, my little Blueberry. I love you too.” Alec wrapped his arms around Max’ small body and kissed his son’s forehead. Max cuddled up into his father’s arms and smiled.

Alec knew to cherish these moments since there was always something waiting around the corner for them. He closed his eyes for a few moments until he heard the click of the lock, knowing that Magnus and Rafael had returned from their shopping spree. He felt Max jump out of their embrace and running towards Magnus.

“Papa! Rafael!” The younger one squealed while jumping up and down towards the other two.

Magnus grinned widely, put down the bags and then lifted up his younger child in his arms.

“Hey my little boy,” Magnus greeted Max and pressed a small kiss on his blue hair.

While Magnus tickled Max which filled the room with happy laughter, Rafael went over to the couch where Alec was still sitting.

“Daddy! Look what Papa had bought me!” The young Shadowhunter fished in one of the bags for his new sparkly t-shirt and then proudly showed it his father. Alec grinned. He had noticed Rafael liking Magnus’ sparkly clothes for quite a while now. He didn’t mind it at all, why would he, he knew it will look so adorable on him.

“I love it, Raf. I’m pretty sure it’ll look great on you,” He said with a smile.

“How about you show Max your cool new shirt and then the both of you can put it into the closet. Do you think you can do this?” Alec suggested while ruffling up Rafael’s hair. The boy nodded, pressed a kiss on Alec’s cheek and then chased after his little brother.

Magnus chuckled and crossed the room to cuddle up next to his fiancé on the couch.

“Hey my pretty boy,” He whispered.

“Hey my darling,” Alec answered and leaned over to Magnus to kiss him softly.

“How was shopping with Raf?” The Shadowhunter asked.

“It was great, really great. I hope you don’t mind the shirt?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Why would I? It looks cute. And I’m sure Rafael will now be the coolest kid at the playground,” Alec giggled.

“Alexander! Such exquisite clothing is nothing a young fashionable boy like Rafael would wear at the playground where it could get damaged,” Magnus lectured.

“It should be worn when your parents see them the next time,” he added with a mischievous grin. Alec just snorted.

But then he suddenly felt the world spin around him. He turned his head to the side, but it just made it worse.

“Ma-Mags?” He stuttered, already feeling nauseous.

“Alec? Honey, are you okay?” He heard Magnus’ worried voice.

The next moment, his eyelids felt so heavy. But he didn’t wanted to go to sleep. He wasn’t even tired 5 seconds ago. What was happening to him?

“Magn’s? ‘M ssso tired,” he muttered, eyes slowly closing.

“Alexander!” His fiancé’s, his beautiful, beautiful fiancé’s scream was the last thing he heard, before he felt into the deep black nothing of unconsciousness.

\---

When he woke up, Alec felt very disorientated. What did just happen? Where was he? And how did he get here?

As he opened his eyes again and looked around, he slowly recognized the Institute. What was he doing here? Didn’t he just –

_Oh no._

No, no, no, no, no!

He almost didn’t dare to look down his hands, but when he did, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Blood.

There was a lot of blood. His hands were completely covered in it.

He felt nauseous again and fought the urge throw up.

And then he saw Clary walk down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm like really sorry? I swear I am. But also thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what kind of horrible person I am (It's okay, I know it).


End file.
